Sem objeções
by Klinevere
Summary: Esta fanfic foi baseada no episódio 2x10 – The Sacrifice. É necessário você conhecer toda a história da série, principalmente da segunda temporada e, de suma importância, ter assistido ao capítulo dez.
1. Prólogo

Esta fanfic foi baseada no episódio 2x10 – The Sacrifice. É necessário você conhecer toda a história da série, principalmente da segunda temporada e, de suma importância, ter assistido ao capítulo dez.

- Vamos à conquista, Damon. Devagar e sempre. e ele sabia que conseguiria. Tinha a eternidade toda para ele. E algumas objeções. 


	2. Capítulo 1

Damon hesitou, mas logo tocou a campainha. Se quisesse, podia entrar sem perguntar, sem esperar. Mas ele estava com receio.

_Ela_ abriu a porta, fazendo os olhos de Damon brilharem.

- Damon.

Ele estremeceu ao ouvi-la. Como sempre.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – ela suspirou, e deixou ele entrar.

O homem de cabelo bagunçado entrou pela sala, em passos lentos e intimidadores.

- Vim te fazer uma visita, minha querida.

- Pois já fez.

Damon sorriu de canto e arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- Se quer me mandar embora com tanta rapidez, porque deixou eu entrar, Elena?

Elena não pode evitar o sorriso.

- Não perde a graça, Damon – falou, sarcasticamente.


	3. Capítulo 2

- Gosto de fazê-la sorrir.

- Que bom. Gosto de vê-lo com essa cara...

- Que cara? – ele perguntou, aproximando-se.

- Essa sua. De preocupado e receoso, ao mesmo tempo.

- Uau. Está bastante mudada, minha querida.

Elena estremeceu.

- Não me chame de querida, Salvatore.

- Eu havia chamado antes, e não demonstrou objeção alguma.

Ela sorriu sarcasticamente e se jogou no sofá.

- Diga e vá.

Damon sentou-se no sofá em sua frente, e parecia bastante relaxado e calmo.

- Não quero dizer nada. Quero te olhar.

- Pois olhe.

- Será o maior prazer do dia – ele piscou o olho direito, e ela resmungou, cruzando os braços.


	4. Capítulo 3

- Damon, faz exatos dois minutos que você está me olhando – ela olhou no relógio na parede da sala.

Ele deu de ombros e respirou fundo.

- Por mim, parecem dois segundos. Eu não me cansaria, Elena.

Ela o encarou fixamente, e ele não desviou o olhar. Logo, ela levantou-se do sofá e dirigiu-se à cozinha.

- Quer beber alguma coisa?

Em um milésimo de segundo, Damon estava ao lado dela, na cozinha.

- Eu quero beber de seu sangue.

Ela deu um pulo para trás, chocada.

Ele riu, cruzando os braços e se apoiando na bancada.

- Adoro todas suas feições.

- Você é insuportável.

- Suporte-me.

- Com nenhum prazer!

Elena abriu a geladeira e pegou uma limonada.

- Limonada, Elena? Que coisa mais broxante de se oferecer à um convidado.

- O que você queria? – ela o encarou.

- Que tal uma bebida alcoólica? – ele riu baixinho, e ela o empurrou com o ombro.

- Então vá embora.

- Não irei até me certificar.

- Se certificar de quê?

Ele a encarou por certos segundos, e então disse:

- De que é você realmente que está aqui. E não alguma magia da Bonnie, ou qualquer outra desgraça.

- E onde eu estaria, Damon Salvatore? – ela rolou os olhos.

- Você sabe onde você quer estar. E também sabe que não irá.

E ela sabia. Junto de Stefan. E... De Katherine.


	5. Capítulo 4

**Ponto de Vista de Damon Salvatore.**

Ela serve a limonada em dois copos, deixando-os com a mesma quantidade. Os copos reluzem, mas não se comparam com o olhar inquietador de Elena.

Ela me olha e aponta para o copo, com seu queixo. Eu agradeço sorrindo, e tomo um gole. Ela ri maliciosamente, e pergunta se está bom.

Eu apenas afirmo com a cabeça.

Ela volta à sala, e eu a sigo. Deixo meu copo na mesa de canto, e o ignoro completamente. A limonada está uma merda.

Ela toma toda sua limonada, em silêncio e em goles pequenos. Eu ouço sua respiração inquieta, ouço seu sangue pulsando e seu coração batendo. Ouço o atrito do suco em sua boca, e quando ela o engole. Praticamente, consigo ouvir seus cílios se batendo, o movimento que ela faz no sofá.

Eu consigo percebê-la ali. E percebo nossa situação.

Uma tarde de terça feira. O sol quente lá fora. E ambos de manga comprida, tomando limonada dentro de casa. Por um momento, eu quero sair dali o mais rápido possível. Mas não me agrada o fato de deixá-la à deriva. Devo cuidar de Elena. Prometi a Stefan. E, mais que tudo... Prometi a mim mesmo e à minha vida.

- Não tomou seu copo – diz para mim, brincalhona.

E com aquele sorriso à deriva, eu perco o rumo. Não me agüento.

Levanto rapidamente, e em menos de um segundo, estou sentado ao lado dela no sofá. Olhando seus olhos castanhos.

Tiro o cabelo de seus olhos e coloco atrás de sua orelha. Ela fecha os olhos e seu coração bate mais rápido.

Isso faz com que eu tenha mais vontade e mais segurança em prosseguir.

- Elena... – eu sussurro.

Ela abre os olhos, arrepiando-se.

- Damon.

Ela desvia de meu braço, e eu penso em desistir. Mas percebo que ela me olha ainda.

Não desisto.

Aproximo meu rosto e sussurro em seu ouvido.

- Posso parecer um irmão sem coração, sem preocupação nenhuma. Mas eu sou, no momento, um homem à deriva. À beira do abismo do desejo.

Ela ri baixinho de minha fala. Admito, comigo mesmo, que foi uma coisa ridícula. Mas não ligo. Ela está tão perto de mim...


	6. Capítulo 5

**Ponto de Vista de Damon Salvatore.**

Ela se distancia de mim com uma facilidade imensa. Ela me olha, assustada, negando com a cabeça algo inaudível à mim.

- Não, Damon.

- Não o que, Elena? Diga. Me diga o motivo disso tudo – eu imploro.

Elena fecha os olhos e abaixa a cabeça. Diz com convicção.

- Eu amo Stefan, Damon. Não me agrada nada saber que ele está preso em uma tumba com Katherine.

- E você está comigo agora, Elena. Não está em uma tumba, e sim em sua casa. Tomando uma limonada, curtindo comigo.

- Não é isso, Damon! Eu... Eu percebo você. O seu jeito. Diga-me então o que significa, se não o que eu estou pensando!

- Não há outro significado, Elena. É justamente o que você está pensando. Eu desejo você.

- Pois eu, não! Deixe-me, Damon. Não faça isso comigo. Não faça isso _contigo_. Muito menos com teu irmão.

Mas é mais forte do que eu. Eu a amo, a amo, a amo. Como direi isso? Estremeço no sofá e me levanto.

- Já é minha hora.

Ela permanece em silêncio, e desvia o olhar.  
Desejo, do fundo de minha alma, que ela me chame, peça para eu ficar.

Mas ela... Nada diz.

Suspiro e vou lentamente, ainda esperando por suas palavras. Porém... Silêncio.

Abro a porta, já desistente, e ouço sua voz, fraca e intensa.

- Damon.

Me viro, vibrando.

Ela me olha, de pé. Corre até mim e me beija.


	7. Capítulo 6

Elena não entende o que está fazendo, mas mesmo assim continua. Com a sua ferocidade, aumenta a velocidade do beijo e prensa seu corpo no de Damon.

Salvatore, todavia, demora para perceber o que realmente está acontecendo. O receio o arrepia por completo, e ele não sabe se deve continuar. _Mas ela me beijou_, pensa.

Logo, prensa Elena na parede, com toda sua rapidez de vampiro. Procura pela língua de Elena, coloca as mãos naquele rosto que tanto desejava.

Com o calor escaldante lá de fora, e mais o calor repentino dos dois corpos, Elena ousa em tirar sua camiseta de manga comprida. Damon olha para tudo aquilo assombrado.

Elena, ainda totalmente fora de si, volta a beijar Damon rapidamente.

- Elena... – Damon geme, durante o beijo.

E isso faz com que Elena fique estática. Damon percebe e afasta o rosto para poder olhá-la nos olhos.

- Não! Que droga é essa? – ela arregala os olhos e empurra Damon. – Saia de cima de mim!

Damon distancia-se, ainda afobado. Olhando-a com curiosidade, vê Elena colocar a camiseta novamente e prender seu cabelo, deixando uma pequena franja sobre o rosto.

- Vá embora, Damon! Saia daqui! – ela grita, exasperada.

- O que é isso, Elena? – Damon rapidamente se aproxima e a olha nos olhos. – Que tipo de jogo está fazendo comigo?

Elena sacode a cabeça, mordendo os lábios e segurando o choro.

- Não há jogo.

Ambos se olham por mais uns instantes, e os caninos de Damon aparecem. Seus olhos ficam vermelhos, e ele demonstra o desejo louco em seu olhar.

- Elena... – ele desvia o olhar e olha diretamente para seu pescoço.

- Damon. – Elena diz convicta. – Vá embora. O que está tentando fazer? Não vai beber meu sangue.

As palavras machucam Damon.


	8. Capítulo 7

Damon olha novamente para Elena, e seus caninos desaparecem. Novamente, os olhos castanhos estão naquele rosto definido, e ele não mostra mais o desejo louco naquele brilho ocular.

Elena volta a respirar normalmente, e Damon sai, sem dizer nenhuma palavra.

A garota vai até o sofá, e coloca as mãos sobre os olhos. Chora, não contendo os soluços, não querendo segurar. Quer chorar tudo que sempre quis, tudo que tem segurado há tanto tempo. Tudo que sofreu, na mão de tantos vampiros. Tudo que sofreu com seus sentimentos, tudo que sofreu por e com Stefan. Por e com Damon.

- Ah, meu Deus – ela diz baixinho, no meio dos soluços. – Stefan...

Damon escuta através da porta, e sua feição muda para a dor. O que mais deseja é voltar dentro da casa e acolher Elena, abraçá-la. Mostrar que ele pode sim ser educado, sim ser compreensivo. Mas sabia que seria mal interpretado.

Sentiu saudade de sua vida humana. Sentiu saudade de ser uma pessoa normal. Mas logo esses pensamentos saíram de sua cabeça. Ele ama ser vampiro. Ele gosta da imortalidade. Gosta do sangue. Gosta de ser imprevisível. Gosta de machucar as pessoas. Gosta de ser como ele realmente _é._

E tudo isso fez com que odiasse e amasse cada vez mais Katherine.

_Afinal, foi essa vadia que me transformou, _pensa.

E então, resolve fazer uma visita.

Elena se recompõe e deseja fazer alguma coisa para mudar aquela situação.

Quer Stefan de volta. Ela detesta o fato de saber que ele está com Katherine, preso. Detesta saber o fato de que Katherine pode fazer qualquer coisa para tê-lo.

Ela odeia o fato de Katherine estar gostando de ficar presa com Stefan.

_Foi o que ela sempre quis, bem no fim_, resmunga consigo mesma.

Ainda de olhos vermelhos, porém sem nenhuma lágrima, Elena sobe ao quarto e toma uma ducha. Se arruma rapidamente, colocando um vestido fresco e uma sandália qualquer. Se olha no espelho e sorri amargamente.

_Quanto tempo não uso esse tipo de roupa! Eu era feliz e não sabia_, pensa, e segura o choro.

A saudade de seus pais, a saudade do tempo que não existiam vampiros em sua vida... Felicidade.

Sem avisar ninguém, sai de casa e vai até Bonnie. Precisam fazer alguma coisa. Ela precisava de Stefan de volta. Nunca se arrependera tanto de ter terminado com seu amado. O seu verdadeiro amado.


	9. Capítulo 8

- O que você está fazendo aqui?

- O que _você_ está fazendo aqui?

Elena rola os olhos e cruza os braços.

- Eu vim ver Stefan.

Damon arregala os olhos, com sarcasmo.

- Que surpresa!

Elena bufa e o empurra.

- Deixe-me passar.

- Não. Não vou deixar você se aproximar daquela tumba, Elena.

- Ah é? Que bom saber disso – e ela arqueia as sobrancelhas. – Deixe-me passar!

- Não. Como vai ver seu amado sem nenhum presentinho?

Damon mostra dois pacotes de sangue.

Elena mostra o pulso, e Damon ri.

- Você tem um bom senso de humor. Como acha que dará de seu sangue, em seu pulso, sem entrar na tumba? Ou melhor, sem estar tão próximo de Katherine também.

- Ela não me interessa. Dê para ela estes dois sacos. Eu darei de meu sangue para Stefan.

Damon ergue as mãos, como se estivesse se rendendo.

- Tudo bem. Venha comigo, então.

Ambos descem as escadas e logo estão na frente da tumba fechada.

- Quem a fechou?

- Eu a fechei.

Damon dá os pacotes de sangue para Elena segurar enquanto puxa a pedra para o lado direito, abrindo para a escuridão.

- Stefan! – Elena o chama, em voz alta.  
Nada.

- Stefan! – Elena grita, com medo. – Trouxe uma coisa para você.

Rapidamente, Katherine aparece, sorrindo.

- Uau, que visita surpreendente! Bem vindos à nossa humilde residência – ela brinca, olhando com curiosidade de Elena para Damon.

- Onde está Stefan? – Elena pergunta, franzindo o cenho.

- Como está bonito hoje, Damon – Katherine comenta. – Não quer vir pra cá também? Seria um sonho nós três, juntos, como eu sempre planejei.

Elena dá um passo, com raiva, e Damon a segura pelo braço.

- Ops, acho que mais alguém quer se juntar à nós – ri Katherine.

Damon coloca seu braço sobre o ombro de Elena, a protegendo.

- Vamos lá, Katherine! Onde está Stefan?

Katherine sorri maliciosamente.

O silêncio toma conta do lugar.

- Eu estou aqui – aparece Stefan, sério e sem emoção.


	10. Capítulo 9

Elena joga um pacote de sangue para Katherine.

- Nos dê licença, Katherine. _Por favor_ – ela olha severamente, e Katherine rapidamente some com o pacote de sangue.

- Stefan não consegue desviar o olhar do outro pacote, e Elena olha para Damon. Ele assente.

- Pegue, Stef – Elena lhe entrega.

Rapidamente, Stefan abre o pacote e toma todo o sangue, tremendo por completo.

- E aí, irmãozinho. Como está sendo? – Damon se pronuncia, tempos depois.

- Horrível – brinca Stefan, mais animado por ter tomado o sangue.

Damon percebe o olhar de Elena e de Stefan, e limpa a garganta.

Elena o encara, e Damon lhe lança um olhar severo.

- Eu vou embora. Mas tenha prudência, Elena.

Ela assente, e Damon rapidamente some dali.

- Ah, Elena! – Stefan diz rapidamente, lágrimas rolando de seus olhos. – Você não sabe o quanto eu desejo poder tocá-la novamente. Fazem apenas dois dias que estou aqui, mas para mim parecem séculos, mais do que toda a minha vida. Eu não agüento ficar aqui por muito mais tempo, Elena. Entrarei em loucura. Muito mais, sem _você._

As lágrimas em Elena começam a escorrer rapidamente.

- Eu te amo tanto, Stefan...

Stefan sorri, e senta-se no chão. Elena faz o mesmo, tentando ficar o mais perto possível de seu amado.

- Eu queria tanto entrar aí e te abraçar, te beijar... Mas não posso, Stefan.

- Não, você não pode e não fará isso! Prometa-me.

- Eu prometo, Stef.

Eles ficam se olhando em silêncio por vários instantes. Seus olhares estão fixos um no outro, e eles sorriem como abobados, como recém casados.

Elena desvia o olhar e percebe que Katherine os observa, do fundo. Sabe que Stefan não percebe, e finge que nada aconteceu.

Elena percebe a feição de Katherine. Vê que aquela situação a machuca. Vê que ela gosta de Stefan, e que o ciúme a deixa louca e imprevisível. Mais um motivo para ela não entrar ali, nunca, até conseguir tirar Stefan daquele lugar.

- Eu... Agradeço tanto por você ter salvo Jeremy, Stefan. Você não sabe o quão errada foi sua ação, mas o quão ela me deixou feliz... E triste.

- Eu sei, Elena. Não me agradeça. Eu faria isso por qualquer pessoa que amo, principalmente por algum amado de uma pessoa que eu amo. A que eu mais amo em toda a minha vida.

Elena chora amargamente.

- Eu te amo...

- Eu te amo...

Elena percebe que Katherine some dali, e isso dá um certo alívio.

- Como está sendo? Como ela... Está sendo com você, Stef?

- Com aquele papo de sempre. Mas não se preocupe com isso, Elena. Você sabe o que eu sinto, e principalmente por você.

Elena não segura o sorriso.

- Mas Bonnie... Não é forte o suficiente!

- Elena... – Stefan tenta silenciá-la, mas Elena nega com a cabeça.

- Não, Stefan, não vamos negar a verdade. Bonnie não é forte o suficiente. Não conhecemos outras bruxas, não conhecemos nenhuma outra forma de poder te salvar, te tirar daí! A única forma que vemos, no momento, é desativar a maldição. É no que Damon e eu temos trabalhado todo esse tempo...

Ao ouvir "Damon e eu", Stefan arrepiou-se.

- Sei como deve estar sendo. Mas não se preocupe, Elena. Eu sei que no final, acharemos um jeito. Confie em mim!

- Eu confio, Stefan. Mas no momento... Não temos o que fazer – ela abaixa os olhos.

- Não. Senão esperar e torcer.

- É. Esperar e torcer...

Elena fica ali mais uns minutos, ora conversando, ora sorrindo, ora apenas olhando Stefan.

- Tenho de ir.

- Vá. Eu amo você.

- Eu também. – Ela diz, e vai embora.

- Uau, que coisa mais romântica, Stefan! – Katherine diz alegremente, quando Elena vai embora. – Mas agora, deixemos o romantismo de lado e voltemos á nossa atividade...

Stefan levanta-se e encara Katherine.

- Katherine, o que aconteceu...

- Ah, não venha com esse assunto de o que aconteceu foi errado, Stefan! Você sabe que foi bom. Você sabe que eu e você desejávamos a mesma coisa e isso nos deixou mais forte e mais unidos um ao outro. Nunca tínhamos feito sexo como vampiros. Foi para mim, como nossa primeira vez, meu amor.

Stefan demonstra uma cara de dor.

- Pare, Katherine. Deixe-me por um momento!

E some pela escuridão da tumba, deixando Katherine sorrindo maliciosamente, segurando seu desejo por seu amado.


	11. Capítulo 10

Elena entra em seu quarto e vê Damon sentado na beirada de sua cama.

- Damon.

- Me desculpe por estar aqui, Elena. Sei que é uma falta de privacidade, você me disse isso uma vez...

Elena assente, e tira as sandálias, sentando-se na cama.

- Diga.

- Eu... Eu quero pedir desculpas. Por tudo, Elena. Qualquer coisa que fiz para você em toda a minha vida. Qualquer coisa.

Elena surpreende-se, e permanece em silêncio, deixando Damon falar.

- Eu a amo como nunca amei ninguém.

Elena abaixa os olhos, e Damon arranca-lhe o colar.

- Devolva!

- Confie em mim. Não farei nada que você não faria se estivesse com o colar. Confie em mim.

Elena ficou em silêncio, por fim, respondeu:

- Eu confio.

Damon olhou nos olhos de Elena e disse.

- Você esquecerá de tudo que passamos hoje à tarde. De nosso beijo, e deste momento. Esquecerá que eu disse que te amo. Esquecerá qualquer coisa que eu disse à você hoje.

Colocou o colar em Elena, e sumiu do quarto.

Chegando em casa, jogou-se no sofá, com uma lágrima escorrendo por seus olhos verdes.

_Que droga. Esta cena está tornando-se clichê._

Não fora a primeira vez que apagara a mente de Elena.

E ele torcia para que fosse a última.

- Eu te amo, Damon – ouvia a voz de Elena ao longe. Delirava, imaginando a garota ali, ao seu lado. Delirava, e delirava. Sonhava amargamente.

Sabia que teria de esconder seus sentimentos. Sabia que estava tornando-se difícil. Que chegava quase a ser impossível. Mas teria de, ao menos, fingir.

_Não farei mais isso. Não serei mais meloso e dramático_, prometeu a si mesmo. _Eu quero voltar a ser o Damon frio e calculista que sempre fui_.

E ele sabia que conseguiria. Soltou uma gargalhada e serviu-se de whisky com bastante gelo.

Sabia que conseguiria.

Conquistar Elena. Matar as pessoas. Apagar a memória de Elena...

Que coisas mais fáceis de fazer, pensou com amargura.

Ele não conseguia mais ser frio e calculista.

Elena havia o mudado.

Com certo aperto no coração, percebeu o quão Elena o mudou. O quão ele foi influenciado por uma humana.

E isto, de certa forma, o deixou fragilizado.

Ele realmente a amava, com todas as suas forças.

**FIM**


	12. Final  Agradecimentos e Explicações

Obrigada a todos que leram essa fanfic *-* Como vocês sabem, eu escrevo à toa. Começo uma fanfic em um dia, e no máximo no dia seguinte, ela já está pronta. Eu escrevi essa fanfic muito nada a ver, porque eu fico imaginando mil formas de um relacionamento entre Damon e Elena. E logo. Sei que Julie Plec escreverá uma cena muito, um milhão de vezes melhor, mas não custa sonhar. Eu sempre viajo quando o assunto se trata de Damon e Elena. Fiz essa fanfic especialmente baseada no capítulo The Sacrifice, porque eu adorei este capítulo. Acho que foi um dos melhores na segunda temporada. Foram tantas emoções, seja com a Caroline e o Tyler, seja com a Bonnie e o Jeremy, seja com a Elena e o Damon... Eu gostei tanto! Por isso dei essa viajada. O que mais me animou neste capítulo 2x10 foi o olhar de Elena para Damon, quando ela diz "não posso deixar que ele mate todos que amo". Jurei que esse olhar foi do tipo "e eu amo você, como deixarei ele te matar?" HAHAHAHAHHA. Ah, Delena forever! *-* Beijos beijos, obrigada por terem lido. Espero que gostem, mesmo que a fic tenha sido uma viajada total na maionese.

Beijos e mordidas do Damon em todas, RAAAAWR hihi.


End file.
